


Make Me Shiver

by softywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softywolf/pseuds/softywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had told him that morning that he’d have Derek fucking Hale swallowing his cock, he wouldn’t have believed you for a second. He was still having a hard time believing it while in the process of it occurring. Yeah, he was fully aware that Derek had climbed through his window and caught him dick in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

          Stiles was shaking – honest-to-god shaking with want. He didn’t even know this level of desire was possible, having only read about it in shitty romance he sometimes occasionally maybe read on the nights he couldn’t sleep and was sick of reading random articles on Wikipedia. His thighs were quivering and shivers were wracking his spine, ripping through him until he arched up into the warm mouth that was wrapped around his erection and he just couldn’t comprehend what was happening.

         If you had told him that morning that he’d have Derek fucking Hale swallowing his cock, he wouldn’t have believed you for a second. He was still having a hard time believing it while in the process of it occurring. Yeah, he was fully aware that Derek had climbed through his window and caught him dick in hand. He had been hard since the end of the pack meeting, his arousal growing while watching Derek train the betas. The thought of sweat glistening on Derek’s skin drew a groan from Stiles that abruptly turned into a yelp when he saw Derek watching him.

         Yup, he had definitely been surprised. But then Derek was on him, mouthing down his abdomen and nuzzling into the mess of curls around Stiles’ cock. He thought he’d been doing a good job of hiding the fact that he had wanted Derek’s body pressed against his own for so very long but it was obvious that he had failed epically. He really couldn’t find it in him to be bothered by the fact that they had been dancing around the mutual and very transparent attraction when Derek’s hands were grasping his hips.

         Stiles could feel his orgasm building. It scared him, made him nervous because he’d never had one with someone else helping. He was, in fact, aware that daydreams do not count. He’d never had a pair of lips stretched around his dick or a tongue moving agonizingly slow up his length. So Stiles did what he always did when he was nervous. He started to talk.

         “If I don’t stop shivering, my body is going to become f-five times hotter. And you’re like….unghhh a freeing space heater. I’m going….I’m going to d-die from a-a-a heatstroke…” He dug his fingers into the cool sheets. “Do you ever think about salmon? I bet you do. Like catching it with your claws and ripping its fishy head off with your teeth. Did you know that s-salmon return to the stream they were…oh, oh, oh...my god…born in to mate and then die. They literally lay eggs and then just…fuckfuckshit why did you stop?!”

         Derek was hovering over Stiles’ cock, a string of spit extending from his bottom lip to its head. His eyebrows were higher than usual on his forehead and Stiles couldn’t decide if he looked annoyed or amused. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

         “Stiles,” his voice was wrecked but it held a warning that Stiles could definitely hear.

         “What? Do you not like salmon?” Stiles asked eyes wide as he took in Derek’s state. Was that….yeah, Derek was definitely turned-on if the hard pressure on his calf was anything to go by (and it definitely totally was, okay?)

         “I’d like you to stop talking,” Derek said before he went down on Stiles again and then quickly pulled off with a popping sound that absolutely did not make Stiles whimper. Only it really did. He literally fucking whimpered and brought his hands up to dig into the flesh of Derek’s shoulders as he closed his eyes. Stiles moaned Derek’s name as those wonderful lips stretched across his dick, the sound rumbling in his chest as the tension in his stomach grew.

         “Fuck, I’m so close,” he murmured, tugging on Derek’s hair in an attempt to make him stop before things got messy. Disappointment weighed heavy as Derek’s mouth released his cock until he looked up and saw Derek poised open-mouthed over it, tongue tentatively poking out to lap at the leaking slit. And then Stiles’ heart stuttered because Derek growled out a “fuck my mouth,” as he gazed hungrily up at the younger man.

         Stiles was almost positive he had never heard anything as hot as that in his fucking life. He almost couldn’t control himself. Because really. Stiles threaded his fingers into Derek’s silky smooth hair, held on tightly and began thrusting. His cock hit the back of Derek’s throat with every upward movement and the sensation was almost unbearable. But it was so damn good. So. Fucking. Goddamn. Good. He could feel it building again, his stomach clenching with the sensation. But he wasn’t ready for this to be over. Why couldn’t it last longer? He tried to distract himself the only way he knew how.

         “Clomipramine is a drug that causes some people to orgasm when they yawn. Sounds awful, right? I yawn a lot so yeah, count me out on that one,” He bit back a moan and tugged on Derek’s hair. He had stopped moving his hips and the older man had taken over, hollowing his cheeks around Stiles’ cock. “Did…uhhhh…did you know that people with blue eyes have a higher alcohol tolerance? Your eyes are blue. Wait, can werewolves even get drunk?”

         “Stiles,” Derek warned and he was suddenly right in Stiles’ face. “If you don’t shut up, I’m going to stop touching you. Is that what you want?”

         “Do what you want, man,” Stiles said with a laugh. “You can even hold me down so I won’t touch myself. But I can get off without my hand.”

         “What.”

         “How do you do that?!” Stiles complained, throwing his head back. “Questions without question marks. It makes no sense.”

         Derek touched his forehead to Stiles’ gently and sighed. “Please stop talking.”

         Stiles nodded and made a show of keeping his mouth closed. Pleased with this response, Derek went about rearranging their bodies. He rolled Stiles’ slender body over so that he was resting on his stomach, grabbed Stiles’ hips and tugged until his ass was up in the air. The new position made Stiles’ breath hitch in his throat. This was definitely happening. No denying it now. He was about to get fucked. He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and bit until the pain became too much. The sharp taste of his own blood kept him from whimpering uncontrollably. Especially now that Derek was nosing at his spine, warm breath rolling across his asscheeks.

         “You smell so good,” Derek growled, lips ghosting over the stretch of pale skin. “Like cinnamon and apples and…home. You smell like home, Stiles.”

         “I do?”

         Derek hummed in agreement as he pressed his nose against Stiles’ crack. “My home,” he murmured before pressing a soft kiss to the skin there.

         And Stiles wanted to reply. He wanted to tell Derek that he felt the same. He felt safe around him, completely. But who was he kidding? Sex was better than words. Way better, he decided as Derek grabbed his ass tightly and pulled his cheeks apart causing him to gasp. Derek’s tongue was relentless as he pressed it against Stiles’ hole. It was warm and wet and Stiles couldn’t hold back now. It was so abrupt and he was embarrassed that he’d come just from Derek’s tongue in his ass.

         But he didn’t have time to think about it. Not when Derek was pressing his warm cock against his opening and laying himself across Stiles’ back. With one quick thrust, Derek sheathed himself in Stiles. And moaned. Right in Stiles’ ear. It was hot as fuck and the only thing that stopped Stiles’ parted lips from spilling the complaints that had built up. He couldn’t believe this was his life. Was he honestly having sex with Derek Hale? The guy who had been the object of his affection for months? And then…

         “Oh my god, I’m losing my virginity. Right now. It’s happening. You are popping my cherry,” he said, his voice oddly high pitched as he spoke. He figured it was probably due to the fact that there was a dick in his ass. Yeah, it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that his eyes were filling with tears and his heart was swelling with too much fucking emotion for the situation. He was not going to be a total fucking girl about this.

         “Stiles…” Derek started and Stiles knew that if he didn’t defuse the situation there would be a lot less fucking in his immediate future.

         “Jeez, sourwolf. Do you think you could shut up and fuck me already?”

         When Stiles woke up later and Derek was still curled protectively around him, a shit-eating grin broke across his face.

         It grew even wider when Derek mumbled sleepily, "What did you mean you can get off without touching yourself?"

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this? Why do I write porn? I have no idea. I just know that I found this in my fanfiction folder and finished it up, edited it a little and now I'm posting it so you guys can cringe at it, okay? Okay.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.softywolf.tumblr.com/) and talk to me. I don't bite. ;)


End file.
